The Love of Smash
by gamingobbsesive23
Summary: An IkexMarth fic with some MarthxLink. Minor characters being Luigi, Kirby, and Falcon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if it sucks. It's a Brawl fiction. It's MarthxIke with some MarthxLink mixed in and MarthxRoy mentioned, so anyone who doesn't like those pairings... somehow... be warned. Remember to review!

_**~The Love of Smash Chapter 1~**_

Marth sighed as he sat on the new couch in the Smashers' new home. He had remembered the Melee house well- it was pretty small, but it was liveable. There were nice rooms- a good amount of bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom- the house had it all. This was bigger, though- it had 2 more of everything, except bedrooms- it had about 6 more. The place wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't small enough to be house- a mix of the two, Marth told himself.

As far as the cast went, Marth didn't really hate anybody- except for that Bowser, who did nothing but constantly bash Marth for having a relationship with Roy. Bowser had laid off now that Roy was gone- much to Marth's dismay- but now, that other jerk, King Dedede, did nothing but make fun of Marth because he had a relationship with Roy.

Hell, almost all of the cast made fun of him- there were only a few who didn't, and they were his friends: Luigi, Mario, Peach, Zelda, Kirby, and Link. Peach and Zelda only encouraged him, though. The only newcomer that didn't make fun of Marth was Ike, the other representative of Fire Emblem.

Walking by, Luigi noticed that Marth had seemed down. He approached Marth and said, "Heya, Marth! What's-a bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing... it's just the fact that almost everyone in this mansion always makes fun of me is getting to me, you know?" Marth sighed.

"... You never taled like-a that when Roy was still around. You two never said anything about all of the people making-a fun of you- which is why I befriended you! You stuck up to everybody-a, no matter how harsh they were. Roy-a, too."

"I sure miss him."

"Don't-a worry. Wherever he is-a, I'm-a sure he won't forget about ya. Now, if you'll-a excuse-a me, Mario is calling. See ya around!" Luigi ran off. Marth was glad to have Lui gi as a friend- he always tried to make someone feel better, even if he knew it was pointless. Marth still felt sad, but he was glad that Luigi had tried. Marth had gone to go to his room, but he tripped over something- it was Kirby, sleeping on the floor. Not only did it wake him up, it also caused a loud "bang!" when he fell over.

"Agh!" Kirby yelled. "Hey, Marth, watch where you're going." He went to help Marth up, but saw a chocolate bar just sitting on the ground right in front of him. "Yum yum! Chocolate! =D" Kirby ran over, completely forgetting Marth was on the ground.

"Need a hand?" Marth heard someone say- but he couldn't see who it was.

"No thank you, I got it." Marth got himself to his feet, and when he looked up, he saw Ike.

"Be careful, ok? You look pretty hurt- falling on a hard floor and all. Want me to treat your wound?"

"No thank you... I got it." Marth said.

"Hm... And also, be careful of who you trip over. Kirby won't be quiet about this for days." Ike sighed. "I'll see you around."

He hadn't befriended Ike, but Marth knew that he wasn't on his bad side. He also wouldn't mind becoming friends with Ike- but Marth didn't want to take the chance, since Ike might not be fond of him. You never know, right? Marth had turned around to see if Ike was still there, but all he saw was Kirby eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey, Marth... pass me the milk." Kirby called out. Marth just went to his room, leaving Kirby alone. "Fine, I'll get it myself..."

Marth went into his room and sighed. He missed Roy- and he missed the rest of the retired cast, as well- but he knew Roy put the biggest influence on him that whole time. They truly loved one another...

Marth heard a knock on his door, and heard the knocker say, "Dinner!" Marth left the room, and looked for an open seat. Sadly, everyone had just finished training, so they all had seats. The only seat left was next to Ike! Marth was happy until he saw that next to Ike was Bowser and next to the empty seat was Dedede. Dedede, at least, was too busy arguing with Kirby to notice Marth, but Bowser knew. Marth took his seat next to Ike, and dinner began.

Kirby and Dedede left about 5 minutes afterwards, and Bowser was disgusted by the roasted Goomba, so he decided to eat in his room. Everyone else dug in. Ganondorf, as always, was stealing some food from other people, looking for the Triforce. He had found his way to Marth, who didn't notice Ganondorf at the moment. Ganon looked at Marth's food and automatically decided, "Nope- nothing." He thought Ike's food looked rather suspicious, though. He reached his arm to Ike's plate, in hopes of gaining a piece of the Triforce.

Marth noticed Ganondorf's... sad... attempt, and slapped Ganon's hand. "...Ouch." Ganon thought, but didn't say- he would be the laughing stock of the cast if Marth had hurt him. Ike noticed what happened.

"Thank you, Marth. Now, I don't have to waste my time with a fool like Ganon." he said to Marth, with a smile.

"Your welcome..." Marth mumbled.

The only people left after a half hour were Marth, Ike, Game and Watch, and Falcon. Falcon was cleaning the scraps, Game and Watch couldn't figure out how to eat his food, and Marth and Ike had just finished. Marth was headed to his room, when Ike called out, "Marth!" Marth turned around. "You want to spar with me outside? Just for practice!" Marth agreed and went outside with Ike.

He saw a few people sparring- as always, Mario and Luigi were one of them. He also saw Kirby and Meta Knight working together to fend off Snake and Sonic- they were doing a spectacular job.

"Teamwork. Something vital to winning certain matches." Ike said. "I'm afraid that I don't have a team partner, though." he sighed.

"I-I don't have one, Ike." Marth said.

"Really? Well, would you like to be my partner?"

Marth was so suprised- he asked Marth even sooner than Roy did! Marth happily agreed. "I would, however, like to spar with you alone first. Is that alright?" Marth nodded. "Now... draw your blade!" Marth and Ike each drew their swords, and began sparring.

After a half hour, they were done. "Marth... you are incredible! That speed of yours is insane."

"T-thanks." Marth said. "You're really good, too, Ike- you're so powerful!"

"Heh. I've heard that from many people. Now, Marth, I have a question."

"W-what is it?"

"I've heard from a fellow Smasher that there were 5 others who used to be a part of Smash- but aren't here anymore- and this smasher told me that I replaced one of them. Who was it?"

"Oh... it was... Roy."

"Roy... It's a shame. I've heard he was an excellent man. I'd have loved to meet him."

"Yes, I was... very close to him..." Marth sighed. Ike could tell by being in the game, he hurt Marth.

"Well, I've heard you're as good a man as he is, so it's all good." Ike said with a smile. "Now, shall we return inside or find a team to do doubles with us?"

"Doubles?" they heard in the distance. "Oh, a new team! That's great!" Kirby had run up to them, glad to get new people for doubles, Meta Knight soon following.

"Ah, Kirby! Would you like to spar with us?"

"Oh, I'd love to! But you might want some experience first- me and Meta Knight have yet to be beaten!" Kirby grinned.

"Ike and Marth..." Meta Knight thought out loud. "You two have potential as teammates. You seem to work well with eachother."

"Thank you." they both said, Marth happier than Ike.

"How about we start with Ganondorf and Falcon?" Ike suggested. "I've heard that team is abmyssal."

"Okay." Marth said. Conviently, Ganon and Falcon were walking outside, looking for a match. They saw Marth and Ike approaching, readying their weapons. Falcon and Ganon charged at them- while Marth and Ike readied their Fsmashes. Ganon walked right into Ike's, whereas Falcon walked right into Marth's. Falcon tried to Falcon punch Marth, but missed. Marth and Ike beat on Falcon, and then beat on Ganon.

"That _was_ easy." Ike laughed.

"Good job, Ike." Marth smiled.

"You did well, too. Now, lets get going- I'm beat." Ike said. Marth agreed and they went in. "Marth... Can I sleep at your place tonight? My roomate is doing nothing but keeping me up all night."

Marth was so happy Ike asked, and immediately accpeted. "Um... who's your roomate?"

"I have two of them- Ganondorf and Falcon. I figured since we're partners now, I could sleep with you for the night. Actually... do you mind if I move in?"

"Yes!" Marth screamed. "I-I mean... Yes, you may."

"Hahaha!" Ike laughed. "I just need to get my things- I'll be in your room in half an hour. Be there!" Ike left to pack his things.

"I haven't seen you that happy since Roy left." a familiar voice said to Marth. It was Link!

"Oh, hi Link."

"Heh. Are you and Ike...?"

"O-oh, no... We aren't."

"Hm. Well, you certainly seem to like him. Almost as much as Roy. And a lot more than me." Link sighed.

"Yeah." Marth laughed. "It just didn't work out between us, you know that."

"Still... Zelda just isn't as... you know..."

"Link, I have to go to my room before Ike gets there!"

"Oh, right. Sorry to keep you busy." Marth rushed to his room.

"Link." He turned around, only to see R.O.B. behing him.

"Oh. ROB. Hey."

"Listen... I was told by Zelda that you used to love Marth. Is this true?"

"Well... The guy is great, you know?"

"Then why did you constantly save Zelda if you were interested in men and not women?"

"! I had to rescue Zelda! I-"

"Link. You're over it, but you won't admit it. You might want to start." R.O.B. left.

Meanwhile, Marth had to make his room as clean and tidy as he could- Ike would arrive any minute! He still wasn't finished, and he needed some help- he went to get Luigi, who had his vaccum- but when he opened the door, he didn't notice Ike was right in front of him. He bumped into Ike- but he didn't bounce back. Marth had noticed when he slammed into Ike that Ike was much bigger- Marth only reached his chest. Marth then noticed his face was resting on Ike's chest.

"I-Ike!" Marth jumped back. "I-I-I'm so sorry... I-" Marth stuttered.

"Marth, it's fine, don't worry about it." Ike said. "Do you want me to get Luigi?"

"I-If you would be so- Y-yes, please."

"Be right back." Ike said, with that same tone he had always used. Marth felt so embarresed- the last time he did that, he did it intentionally- the day before Roy left. Before Marth could think anything else, Ike and Luigi had entered.

"Stand-a back!" Luigi said, taking out his vaccum. In minutes, the room was clean. "Call me if-a you need anything else-a, Marth. Bye-bye!" Luigi left the room.

"I have everything I need in here- where shall I set it up?"

"W-Wherever you want..." Marth muttered.

"Marth." Ike said, dropping his luggage. "Why do you act so shy around me? When you talked to Luigi and Kirby before, you talked to them normally- I overheard part of your conversation with Link, as well." Marth's eyes were wide open when Ike said that- he overheard some of that? If Ike heard that Link and Marth used to love eachother, Ike would hate him, as well...

"Marth. Even if you like males, that won't change my opinion on you. You are still a great man, and a friend I am honored to have. So, please, stop acting so nervous."

"..." Marth still couldn't think of anything to say. "Thank you." Was all he could mutter out.

"It's getting late... I'm going to bed."

"Oh! Where will you sleep?" Marth asked. "I don't see a matress..."

"One bed is all we'll need, right?" Ike asked. Marth blushed, and said" Of course..."

"Ok, then! Now, who sleeps on the inside... You want me to?"

"It doesn't matter." Marth was pleased that Ike was good enough friends with him to sleep in the same bed.

"Oh, what the hell? I'll sleep on the inside." Ike said. He laid down on the bed. "Oh! This is much more comfortable than the bed Ganon and Falcon gave me."

"Are they really that bad?" Marth asked. "I mean, they were always jerks to me, but... Oh well." Marth sighed, as he climbed into bed after Ike. Marth shut his eyes. Before Ike did, though, he put his arm around Marth. "Good night, Marth." Ike then fell asleep, arm on Marth. Marth, smiling, fell asleep afterwards.

~End of Chapter~

Author's Note: Aw, I love IkexMarth. It'll feel weird doing otherwise, though. Yes, Kirby is the comedic relief of this. The only people with really big roles, though, will be Marth, Ike, Link, and Luigi. I'm not sure about Kirby and Meta Knight as a team, but I'll make sure they, as well as Mario, Peach, and Zelda, get some lines in. Poor Ganon and Falcon. XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Love of Smash Chapter 2**_

Marth yawned as he awoke. He opened his eyes to look at the clock, but noticed he wasn't laying down where he was last night. He was laying on top of Ike! He went to jump off, but noticed something- he liked laying on Ike. He looked muscular, but he felt... Marth couldn't think of the word. He rubbed his head on Ike for a few moments before getting up.

He took a look at his clock, which was the only electronic device he could handle. It had said 8:00, and Marth knew it was the morning. He didn't know if he should have woken up Ike. He decided to.

"Ike! Wake up!" Marth yelled out.

"Ugh... W... What time is it...?"

"About 8:00."

"8:00?!? Oh my god, I overslept!" Ike jumped out of bed, put on a shirt, and ran out the door. Marth hadn't seen him run that fast throughout their whole first day together. Luigi and Mario walked past the door, confused at the mess Ike left.

"Er... Ike moved-a in here, right?" Mario asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He took-a something of Ganon's by accident, and I came to-a take it back."

"And I just feel like-a bothering you." Luigi said sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Luigi. Anyway, Marth... I hear Ike coming back in. Don't act like-a you were yesterday, even I felt-a wierd." Mario said, leaving the room with Luigi.

"...He didn't take anything." Marth thought, before Ike came in.

"Huff... Sorry about that. I normally wake up at about 5 or 6. You sleep this late?" he asked.

"Normally. Sometimes, I wake up at 7 if Kirby starts eating too early." Marth laughed.

"Haha, yeah, that thing..." Marth was really liking Ike- he didn't know if Ike liked Marth like he liked Ike- but regardless, he was glad they were friends, and even though he wanted to be 'with' someone like Ike, he didn't mind this...

For now.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast. Bowser and Dedede are skipping so they can think of ways to beat Mario and Kirby."

"Okay!" Marth and Ike went to the kitchen, Marth leaning against Ike.

"Marth." Ike said.

"Oh... sorry." Marth said.

"...I was going to ask you what you wanted to eat."

"Oh." Marth told Ike what he wanted.

"Alright. Marth, I understand you're going through painful times- a lot of these people don't seem fond of you- and you'd prefer it they did not bother you, right?" Marth nodded. "I'll just tell them you didn't get much sleep last night. I don't mind if you lean on me..." Ike said.

"O-Okay..." Marth said, blushing.

"You love that word, huh?"

"K-K-Kirby!!!"

"It's alright. Our secret, don't worry."

The only people sitting at the tabe were Mario, Falcon, Game and Watch, and Falco. Mario waved hello, Falcon ignored him, and the others resumed eating their bread. Ike got together some breakfast for Marth, and then made some for himself.

"Yum! This is delicious!" Marth said with a smile.

"You're lot happier than yesterday, yeh sap." Falco said. "Why were yeh leanin' on that big lugg for, eh?"

"...I'm tired, and can't walk very well. Ike was making sure I didn't fall over." Marth said.

"It's as he says. Now, continue." Ike said.

"Nah, I'm not hungreh. Here, flabjack boy, eat up." Game and Watch beep bopped, running out with his bread.

"What's wrong with-a Falco?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Ike said. "I guess he might be-"

"Mario!"

"Hrr... What, Luigi?" Mario said, leaving the kitchen to Marth and Ike.

"Well? I don't want your food to get cold." Ike said.

"Uh, Ike... It's a Pop Tart. These don't get cold." Marth said.

"Ha! So, you don't apologize to everything I say. Good." Ike smiled. Marth started feeling a lot more confortable around Ike, and vice versa.

After breakfast, Ike was about to ask Marth a question, but before he could say anything, Bowser and Dedede plummeted past them to Mario and Kirby.

"I say we leave these four to be." Ike suggested.

"Good idea." Marth said. "Lets go to our room- or do you want to spar?"

"Sparring at 9 in the morning? Hah! I like that. But I say we should go to your room."

"Ike, it's our room."

"Oh, yes... Sorry. Lets go." After getting to their room, Ike noticed three swords on Marth's wall. "What are those?"

"Oh, those are the swords I had with me before I got the Falchion- a Slim Sword, a Steel Sword, and a Silver Sword."

"...You still use weapons after you get that blade?" Ike laughed. "This baby-" He pulled out Ragnell, "-Never breaks. Does that blade?"

"In the world of Smash... no."

"Hm. Swords are my favorite weapon. Axes, Lances, and Bows are fine, but with a sword, you almost never miss your opponent."

"That's true. Swords hit a _lot_ more than axes."

"Heh, just try telling that to Boyd." Ike laughed. "Oh, wait... I'm sorry, you don't know him."

"That's fine. So, Ike... What were you going to ask me before?"

"Oh, that's right. Marth... Would you prefer it if I left so Roy could come back?"

"Ike... Please, don't bring up Roy."

"If only for one story, I would like to hear a little about him. I know nothing about the man I ignorantly replaced." Marth couldn't say no Ike when he said it with that tone of his- Marth agreed to tell him a story about Roy.

"Do you want to hear about the day before he left?"

"I guess so. It seems that had the biggest impact on you."

"Alright, here it goes..."

**1 month ago**

Marth was laying in his room, wondering about whether he should train or rest- he was exhausted, but Roy didn't tire easily. While he was thinking, Roy came in.

"Roy!" Marth said. "Do you want to train anymore?"

"I... can't." Roy said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Master Hand just informed me that... I've been kicked out."

"What?!?"

"I'm sorry, Marth... But if the hand kicks me out, I got nothing left to do but pack my bags... He's giving me two days to say goodbye to everyone. Along with me, he's kicking out-"

"No!! Don't go! Please, Roy!" Marth ran to Roy, hugging him.

"Marth..." Roy hugged him back. "I'm sorry, but if I don't leave, me and my most loved one will be killed. I don't want you to die, Marth."

"..."

"Don't worry, we still got tommorow! We can do whatever we want tommorow- we'll enjoy our last day together in this mansion!"

"Yes, Roy... Lets enjoy our last day!"

"Now, I have to tell the others quickly. I'll be right back." Roy went to leave, but turned around. "On second thought, Young Link is probably comlaining about it right now. Mewtwo will probably tell everyone."

"Roy..."

"Marth, you know I don't want to leave. But I have to."

"I know that! It's just so sad..."

"Yes. It's hard to abandon everything you've done for the past 7 years in 2 days. Still, these 7 years have been some of my best. They're not ending with sad memories!" Roy was trying his best to cheer up Marth, and it was actually working.

"Roy... You know I love you, right?"

"Of course! And you know that I love you. We always will, so no worries! And Marth... Please, don't think that you can't love anyone else. With me gone, you'll need someone to comfort you. Hopefully my replacement can do a good job."

"Roy... even if I do fall in love with him, you know I'll always love you."

"Of course! We established this, man." Roy said, laughing. "Now, lets-" Before Roy could say anything else, Marth had kissed Roy- who merely sat where he was, enjoying one the last ones he'll ever get from Marth.

**Present Day**

"Was that enough?" Marth asked.

"...Yes." Ike sighed. "I feel like the biggest jerk, though. Thank you for telling me the story, though, Marth. I appreciate it."

"No problem... Anyway, you wanna spar now?" Marth offered.

"Well, sure! I never mind a good spar." Ike and Marth left the room- both still rather saddened from the story. By the time they arrived outside, they were still a little down, but good enough to appear fine. Pretty much every Smasher was out today- but they were all focusing on two opponents: Once again, Kirby and Meta Knight.

"Alright, MK. You know the drill?" Kirby asked.

"You bet. Inhale me, then we strike." Meta Knight said.

"You know, maybe we should spar by ourselves..." Ike said.

"Good idea." Marth said. They left the Smashers to get beaten by the two. When they were about a mile away, they drew their weapons.

"Good luck, Marth." Ike said.

"You too." Marth said.

Today, they sparred for an hour! When they were done, they were covered in sweat.

"Aw, man... I need to shower..." Ike said. "You're really quick on your feet, you know that?"

"I may be fast, but I'm not all that strong- especially compared to you! Not even Roy could deal that much damage in one strike." Marth panted.

"Thank you. Now, I need to shower- I stink."

"Me too, me too." Ike and Marth went to the mansion, but when they arrived at the closest room with a shower, Wario was in there. They knew that one wouldn't be availible for a long time. The second bathroom was being argued over by half of the cast, including Ganon and Falcon. There was no way in there.

There was only one shower left- which, luckily enough, was empty. "So, who's getting in first?" Ike asked.

"I guess you could." Marth said.

"No, you should- I can deal with it."

"No, you can't- you must be dripping with all of the power you used!"

"No, please, you get in first."

"Ike, go in!"

"Marth, get in there!"

"No, Ike, you get in!"

"*sigh*" Kirby sighed. "Just both get in at the same time. The shower's humungous."

"B-but..." Marth stuttured.

"Jeez, louise..." Kirby shoved both Marth and Ike inside, and locked the door. "I love outside locks!" Kirby wandered off.

"I suppose we have no other choice." Ike said. "I wouldn't want you to stink while I got clean. And I don't want to get into another arguement, so... shall we?"

"Okay." Marth said.

"You like your water on cold or warm?" Ike asked.

"It doesn't matter. You sure you don't mind being in... the shower with me?" Marth asked.

"Well, if we don't, we'll probably have to face "Kirby and Meta Knight", so I guess we have no choice. Now..." Ike got the shower ready, and took his shirt off.

"Ike!"

"What? You don't shower with clothes on."

"O-okay..." Marth said, doing the same as Ike did. Once they were ready, they stepped in the shower. (While they talk, they're doing the things peope do in showers... shampoo and stuff.)

"Ike..."

"Marth, are you uncomfortable? I can wait outside until you're done, if you'd like." Ike offered.

"No, it's not that, it' just... Your..."

"Marth, please, look at me, not my cro-"

"Sorry! But... that is... impressive..."

"W-what?" Ike said, blushing.

"Heheh." Marth laughed.

"Your laugh... it's nice." Ike said.

"Yours is nice too, Ike." Marth said.

"Marth. Your body looks wonderful... It's not overly muscular like mine, but it isn't weak. It's a perfect mix, and..."

"Ike, yours is a lot better. Those muscles... how long did it take you to grow those?"

"About three years, maybe."

"Really? That's impressive."

"Marth, please... Stop staring down there."

"Oh, right... Hey, Ike. Ike!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Stop being a hypocrite!" Marth smiled. "Well, you don't have to..."

"No no, you're right. Marth, please, pass me the soap."

"Oh, I can't... I-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Here, let me grab it." Ike reached out for the soap. He grabbed it, but didn't move.

"Ike? You okay?" Marth asked.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Must've zoned out again. My mistake."

They showered for a few minutes without talking. They did this until Ike was done with the soap- when he placed it down, he was done- as well as Marth. "Well, that's it- now all we have to do is-" Ike started. "Actually, Marth, I have a question."

"What is it, Ike?" Marth asked.

"I have to let this out. Marth, I've only known you for 2 days, but I have... strong feelings towards you. I can't say love, but maybe someday soon, it will evolve into... Love..."

"Oh, Ike..." Marth said. "Thank you." They hugged eachother, Marth resting on Ike while doing it. "I'm so glad I've found someone..."

"I understand you still love Roy, but if you feel like you love me, too... Remember, I'm here." They left the shower, both happy with what happened. After drying themselves off and clothing themselves, they left the bathroom. "Hey, Falcon, what time is it?" Ike asked.

"Either time for me to Falcon Punch something, or it's 10 PM. What took you guys so long, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm suprised it's that late. Shall we head to bed, Marth?"

"Yes, lets." Marth ran on ahead to his room.

"*sigh* Marth, wait!" Ike ran on, too.

"...People these days. They take advantage of the fact that they don't say Falcon in every single sentence." Falcon thought.

At Marth's Room, the bed was set for rest. Marth put his alarm clock on at 5:00 for Ike. "Thank you, Marth."

"No problem." Marth said. "I'll take the inside today. Sound fair?"

"Okay, I guess." Ike said. Marth rolled inside, ready to sleep after a great day- that only got better when Ike kissed him good night.

Marth was happy.

"Wait... why are they going to bed at 5 PM?"

**End of Chapter**

Author Note: This chapter may have gone overboard with the MarthxRoy, but I think the MarthxIke went pretty overboard, too. And yes, they fell asleep early. I guess you could say Falcon is partial comedic relief as well, though Kirby will likely remain my main source. Luigi and Mario didn't make many appearences, and hopefully, Zelda and Peach will pop up sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

_~The Love of Smash 3~_

WARNING: This chapter starts out with next to no IkexMarth but the two are in it, then goes to no Ike OR Marth, then goes to an extreme IkexMarth scene, with Link as well. So, you're warned.

Marth had just woke up- he was a mess. His hair was dissorted, his eyes were glued shut... He was truly a mess. Ike was no better, with the same expressions and hair mess ups. Other smashers would make jokes about it, but they were asleep- it was 5 AM. The only other person who was awake was Master Hand, who was preparing the mansion/house for the day. Soon enough, he was gone. "Ah, finally done. They should be awake in about 3 hours, you two- you might want to get some sleep, too." Master Hand said, leaving.

"*yawn* I need something to wake me up bigtime." Marth sighed.

"Same here. I guess I could walk around this 'neighborhood' a few times, but I think it'd be best if I did something like train, or have coffee."

"I guess I'll have some coffee, too..." Marth said. "It seems like Master Hand made us some. Hope the others' don't get cold."

"I'm sure some of them would still eat it, regardless." Ike said. "I can only see Peach, Zelda, and Pit refuse it."

"Pit? Who's that?" Marth said.

"You know, Pit. The angel? The one in this mansion?"

"...Never heard of him."

*One Kid Icarus being not popular joke later...*

"Ah, that hit the spot! I'm wide awake now!" Ike said. "How about you?"

"Yes, that woke me up." Marth said. "So... now what?"

"I normally train, but today is Saturday. I don't normally train on Saturday. What do you want to do?"

"Hm... Relax, I suppose. Normally, we do something special on Saturdays, but nobody's up yet."

"Shall we wait for them, then?" Ike asked.

"Yes." Marth said. "Although I've heard that Meta Knight gets up fairly early, as well."

"Well, it's about 5:30 now. What time does he wake up?" Ike asked.

"I think around 7." Marth replied.

"So, it's just us until then..." Ike said. "Well, can you tell me some of the things about the people here?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Marth asked.

"Because I'm new. I don't know many people here, other than you, Meta Knight, Kirby, and maybe Bowser."

"Oh, alright." Marth said. He started telling Ike about most of the smashers- he covered everyone except himself and Ike. By the time he was done, only an hour had passed.

"Ugh, still a half hour before he wakes up... Two people is pretty boring, isn't it..." Ike sighed.

"..."

"Oh, don't be offended, Marth. I did not mean any harm, really."

"He's right." A voice was heard, belonging to Meta Knight.

"Ah, you're awake!" Marth said.

"Yes." he said again. "I've been awake since 5 AM. I had to get something done, and on my way back in, I heard you two."

"Oh... Were we loud?" Marth asked.

"No, but the other Smashers should be waking up soon. Mainly because it's Saturday, and we wake up early on that day."

"Wow, you sound like you've been here a while." Ike said.

"Do I?" he asked sarcastically. "Anyway, they should be up right about-" Before he could finish, Kirby, Dedede, and Wario stormed into the kitchen, grabbing more than half of the food in there. The others followed, and moved into the main room to eat.

"Come on. We've already eaten, but lets go on out." Ike said.

"...Arlight..." Marth sighed. They went into the room, and found two good seats near Luigi, Kirby, Link, and Peach.

"Oh! Oh! You two, sit here!" Peach yelled out. The others called out, as well, except Kirby, still stuffing his face.

"So..." Peach giggled. "I heard you two had quite an episode yesterday."

"Th-that was..." Marth said, blushing.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame Wario for using the first one." Ike sighed.

"And Kirby for locking us in!" Kirby did nothing but continue eating.

"Hah, I think you can leave him alone." Luigi laughed. "However, even if you two are very good buddies, don't forget about us, ok?"

"I won't!" Marth said. "Agh, I gotta use the bathroom... Be right back!" Marth ran.

"So, Ike." Luigi said. "What do you think of Marth? Nice guy, right?"

"Yes, very." Ike said. "He's shy, but-"

"Oh, he's been shy to you, too?" Peach giggled. "Teehee..." she ran off to her room, where Zelda was.

"*sigh*I don't know why Mario bothers with her." Luigi sighed.

"Well, maybe because I still rescue Zelda." Link said. "He has to be the best at everything. Well, he's not!" Link stormed off.

"Uh... I don't think Link's gotten so mad, so easily..." Luigi said. "I'll go check up on him." Kirby also wandered off, for more food. Marth had finally come back.

"Hey, guys!... Where'd they go?" Marth asked, as Ike told him the story. "Oh. Well, now that everyone's awake, what do you want from them?"

"Ah, nothing." Ike said. "I just needed some excitement, which I got. Shall we go to your room?"

"Ike, it's _our _room!" Marth sighed. "Lets go."

"You know, I've never noticed how big these rooms are..." Ike said. "I mean, really. They're huge."

"I always thought they were, too. Especially compared to the ones in the older mansion." Marth said.

"How many people fit in those?" Ike asked. "I know a max of 5 can fit in these."

"Only 2 per room, I think." Marth said. "Not much."

"Yes, they sound much small-" Ike started, but then he looked like he was thinking about something.

"W-what is it, Ike?" Marth asked.

"You see..." He began.

"! Behind you!" Marth yelled. Ike turned around, to see Mario fling right through the door. Marth ran in front of Ike, who fell on Ike. Bowser ran in and tried to grab Mario, but he jumped out and ran off.

"Heh... Sorry about that." Luigi said, putting some wood on the door while closing it.

"Wow, that was awkward..." Marth laughed. "Uh, Ike? Where are you?"

"Down here." Ike said. Marth was laying on top of Ike... again.

"I-Ike! I'm so sorry, I-" Marth stuttered.

"Marth, it's alright." Ike said. "That's the same thing I would have done if someone came through the door and almost hit you."

"Oh... T-Thanks." Marth said, blushing still.

"You know, Marth," Ike said, "You... don't have to get off..."

Marth gasped. "Y-You mean it?"

"Yes..." Ike said, sort of blushing. "It feels... nice."

"Okay, I'll stay on." Marth smiled. He hadn't felt this good in a while- he felt great yesterday, but today was one of the best days he ever had. He looked at Ike, who looked back. "Ike... should we..."

"Yes. Go for it." Ike said, smiling. Marth smiled as well. Soon after, he closed his eyes, and leaned toward Ike. Before either could say anything, their lips met. There was mere silence in the room. Yes, much noise could be heard outside, but to Marth and Ike, no noise whatsoever could stop this moment.

A few minutes later, Marth leaned back. "Ike..."

"Marth." he said. "Why did you stop?"

"I think someone's coming... Someone who I'd prefer keep my love affairs unknown." Marth said.

"...Link?" he sighed. "Well, he does seem pretty protective... Alright."

"You two!" Link barged the door open, breaking it. "Come see this!" Link ran out.

"Okay... shall we?" Ike asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure thing!" Marth said, grabbing it with his own. They walked out to see the commotion.

End of Chapter

SO SORRY for that delay. Couldn't think of anything except a new fanfic, of course. _


End file.
